


Hiding Truths

by LoveGems1



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Artemis, Alpha Dick, Alpha Garth, Alpha Megan, Alpha Tula, Alpha Wally, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Garth Bashing, Love Garth and Roy, Loving Black Manta, Mpreg, Omega Kaldur, Pack Mom Kaldur, Pack dad Wally, Pregnancy, Protective Artemis, Protective Conner, Protective Dick, Protective Kaldur, Protective Wally, Roy Harper Bashing, Tula Bashing, alpha conner, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: What if everyone, but Megan are mates. Kaldur is the only omega on the team. What if the team is hiding secrets from the rest of the world?  How will everyone react?





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is not a love of Kaldur-centric or hurt Kaldur. I made what I like to see. There are slash and mpreg, don't like, don't read.

A/N: I love Kaldur and I am making Kaldur shorter, instead of almost the tallest. alpha/omega relationship. I am sorry to offend anyone, who likes Roy, Tula, Garth, and Megan. I like Roy and Garth, but I had to make them mean. mpeg. DON’T LIKE, DON’T READ!!!!! Wally/Artemis/Kaldur/Nightwing/Conner 

Mommy- Kaldur  
Pops- Conner  
father- Wally  
Papa- Artemis  
daddy- Nightwing

I look at the bodies laying next to me and I curl up next to one of them. I can feel both of their arms around me and I sigh. I know that this isn't right, but I don't care. I love them and they love me. When people ask us, who is together, I hang on to two of them at times. That makes people either very uncomfortable or very happy. 

I close my eyes again and try to go back to sleep. When I wake up again, I find my pillow moving. I look up and see one of my boyfriend’s chest rumbling, with laughter. I look up and see him laughing. I smile softly and looks to see my girlfriend and my one of my other boyfriends being very funny. I smile at all of them. 

“What are you smiling about, seashell?” the voice comes from above me. I look at those stunning green eyes, that I love so much. I love all of their eyes. Two of my mates have the same color, but different shades. My girlfriend has a dark gray eyes, and my other boyfriend has his beautiful Spanish green eyes.

“I am smiling at the fact that I have four loving mates, that care for me. I love you Wally. I love you as well Artemis and Connor.” Artemis walks over and kisses me on the lips, Wally turns me on my back, and Connor kisses my neck and gills. He bits on my gills, making me gasp. They began to kiss me all over. I moan in pleasure.

“We love you too Kaldur. I think that I can speak for all of us on this. No matter what happens, you are our love and we agree to protect you. We don't want anything to happen. I still can’t believe that you agreed to this.” Wally says. I look up and see the pain and hurt that I caused. I didn't want to hurt anybody. We all understand why I am doing this, but at the same time it does not help the heartache, we all share.

“I am sorry for causing you pain and suffering. Nightwing needs a break through and if I go to the Light, I can see what we can to bust them. I don't want this to be a bitter goodbye, I still want all of you, but I also want to help Nightwing with any leads we can get. After this, I will come home.” I say. I can feel Artemis’s arms wrap around me. I look at her and snuggle up next to her. Connor comes from behind and kisses my neck. He wraps his arms from behind. All we are missing is Nightwing, but he is busy with the Young Justice and we all support him, because we are his mates, and will do anything for him.. We know that he is heavily involve, due to Robin and Batgirl, but that’s about it.

“Mommy, papa, pops, father, are you four dress?” Comes two little kids voice and the four laughs, despite the tension in the air. I smile and says,

“Yes angles, your papa, pops father and I are dress. You can come in.” I got pregnant two years ago and had twins. Brandon Isaac and Lily Charlotte West. We all took Wally’s last name. I am so happy that they are going to be older siblings. Yes I am pregnant again, and I am happy. It will be seen as a betrayal to my mate, that I didn’t tell them that. I want to do this mission, but at the same time, I want to be with my mates and be spoiled. 

A little boy with black hair and green-gray eyes comes running in, with a girl with red hair and blue eyes. Brandon and Lily. My little angels and my life. I don’t really want to leave, but everyone knows that we all have a part in this plan. I just don’t want to leave my babies behind. I want them with me, but I also know that no matter what, if I don't do this, then they are not safe, and I want them safe.

“You are going to be seen as a traitor and enemy. We have to pretend to hate you, but I hate to see you suffer more, then you have been.” Artemis says, with a bitter smile. I snuggle deeper into her. I can feel the bitter feelings coming from them. The twins clime onto the bed and snuggles in between Wally and me, and Artemis and me. All five of us have this bond that was created, when, they marked me as their omega. Artemis, Nightwing, or Rick, to me, Wally, Conner, and Megan were all alphas. I pretended to be an alpha, but within the first week of being in five alpha’s compony, my omega part came out. Everyone still agreed for me to be leader. We didn’t tell anyone about our statuses, because it didn’t matter at the time.

“I still can’t believe that you let Roy get away with the crap, he put on you.” Wally says. I try my hardest to understand Roy’s motive. He left me to the enemies grasp. We were finding Speedy, and we were right there, but the enemy found out about the two of us and Roy threw me to the wolves. He left me to defend the place, while he got Speedy and left. It was a very bad memory, that I don’t want to remember. I called for backup and Nightwing, Wally, Artemis and Conner all responded. I was a huge mess.

Once I was at the cave, Roy come by to apologies, but Wally, Rick, Conner and Artemis refuse to let him through. Megan come home from Mars, she had some family issues to sort out and that was gone for a month, right then and there, she come home and saw the situation and without consent, she used her powers on me, to find out the truth. Conner immediately saw what she was doing and put a stop to her. The Justice League had to intervene and everything was a mess. Once the Justice League found out what Roy did, they banned him from ever coming back to the cave. Aquaman would not allow him to come near me ever again.

Aquaman had to take me away for a month, until everything had settled down. During that month, I realized that I don't belong to this world anymore, Tula and Garth tried to get me to open up, and tried to guilt trip me into opening up, but I did not barge. Queen Mera took me away form them and helped me find myself. I am an omega and I should not be at the school. The school is for only alphas and batas. The omegas are not allowed to learn, because they have to learn how to be a perfect house wife. I was friends with Tula and Garth. They are both alphas, that protected me, and at one time, I would have considered them as my alphas, but not anymore.

I love the world of the land. The land had become my home. The laws change all the time and the amount of respect for the omegas are amazing. People allow omegas to do whatever they want and they will not restrain them to make them properties anymore. The world of the sea, after so many years of being away, was an eye opener. I was only a property to my family and friends. Queen Mera has fought long and hard to get the old time Alphas to change the laws. King Orin changed some, but not all laws on omegas and there are times that the king and queen go into a full scale fights.

I see know that Garth and Tula wanted to control me and and I let them do that. I realize that the team also protected me, but they also allowed me to be who I am. I was allowed to go into heats and was allowed not to have anyone with me, during my heats. Tula and Garth, never allowed me to be alone during my heats. They wanted to take me as their own, even when I said no. They would touch me, because, I refuse to be knotted by both of them. I didn’t want anyone to mate with me. 

After coming back to the land, I realize how much I love my team and how much respect they have for me. I started to read about matings and saw in a couple of books, that if a team has more then one alpha and just one omega, the omega get to chose, either one or all of the alphas the omega wants to mate with. I brought it to everyone’s attention and they were considering it. I told them, that they didn’t have to, but Wally went up to me and kiss me, until, my lips were bruise. 

Rick, Nightwing, allows me to call him that, because, I do not want to call my mate a lower regain of the body, follows Wally’s lead, and soon all of us are in a relationship. Artemis and Conner came and kiss me. I was so happy after that. After having Zatanna and Rocket on the team, made things a little difficult. The two are alphas and to have just one omega was hard work. Zatanna and Artemis got along really well and I was happy with that. I created a platonic bond with the two and they are the only ones that truly know what this group is about. 

I feel my mates lips over me and I was pulled out of my thoughts. I see them above me and I smile. I see Wally looking at the time and he sighs and we knew that it was truly time to get up. I got up from bed and go to take a shower. They all respect that there are times, that I want to be alone. I put my hands on my stomach. I know that the four will never allow me to go through the mission, if they knew that they got me pregnant. I want to tell them, but I also want to help Nightwing out. He needs this help and I am more then happy to give him the help.

I told Nightwing, that I am pregnant, but begged him not to tell the others. Nightwing hates the idea of going undercover, alone and pregnant, but I am the only one that needs to do this. Wally, Artemis and Conner are in school and Nightwing is with the team. I am working at a company that allows non-humans species to work together and in peace. It’s a ten level building and there are about ten humans max working there. One of my bosses is half Atlantan-half-human, like me. His name is Assan. He is the son of Hila. 

You could say, he is my cousin, because, Arthur and Mera, Hila’s twin, are my adopted parents. He is like an older brother, that I never got to have. I told him the truth and he supports me. He’s the twins godfather, while Zatanna are their godmother. I told Assan what is going on and he told me to go and do my job and help my mate. 

I go through the portal that takes me to the cave and all alone is Nightwing. He is busy on the computer and looking through files. I go to the kitchen and make a quick something for him. I go up and place the sandwich next to him. He jumps and looks at me. I am frowning at the reaction. I pull the chair back and climb onto his lap. I kiss him and he responds.

“Thank you Kaldur. I really appreciate this.” Nightwing’s voice is soft and tired. I frown.

“How much sleep are you getting Rick?” I ask softly. He is slouching down and I know that he never slouches.

“One to two hours max.” Nightwing says. I kiss on the lips and rest my head on his shoulder. 

“That is not healthy for you Rick. I know what you are trying to do, but you can not keep doing this to yourself. I am willing to help, but you have to promise me that you will rest.” I say. I groan, when he bits one of my gills. 

“I promise. Are you sure that you want to do this Kal. You are a month pregnant, and the rest will kill me for endangering you, when pregnant.” Rick says and I smile.

“I am positive. Lets compromise okay?” I ask, smiling a little and playing with his hair. I lean up and look at him in the eyes. Rick looks at me with confusion.

“What do you have in mind?” Rick asks. He wraps his arms around me, so I don't hurt myself to bad, if I fall.

“We can tell the rest that I am pregnant at tonight, and later, you four can do whatever you want with me. Okay. We tell the truth and you rest. If the mission gets to much, I can always tell Black Manta that I am pregnant and the stress is not good for the baby.” I say. 

I want to be honest with my mates, as they are honest with me. I will tell you that I have been a little horny, and to get Richard to sleep, while having me, is a way to it. I don't mind being used by them. I love them and I will let them know, if I don't like something.


End file.
